1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guarding lock for a camping trailer and particularly an anti-theft guarding lock for a camping trailer for preventing the trailer from being stolen and hauled away.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Travel in a do-it-yourself (DIY) fashion has become increasingly popular nowadays. Whether to go swimming and enjoying water activities on the beach, or camping outdoors, a common car has space constraint and is difficult to carry all necessary goods besides accommodating people. As a result, dedicated camp trailers have been developed and introduced to meet this requirement. The camp trailer usually is hauled by a car (as shown in FIG. 1). The trailer 1 has a connection apparatus 11 located at the front side. The connection apparatus 11 has a connection socket 112 located at a front end thereof with a semispherical trough 113 formed therein to couple with the car for hauling. When the camping trailer is parked on a camping site (or field of activity) or stationed according to regulations, the camping trailer must be disconnected and separated from the car. In such a situation a support rack 12 is provided to hold the camping trailer upright without tilting or toppling. As camping sites and recreation areas are generally accessible freely by all people, it is not unusual that unattended camping trailers are subjected to theft and be hauled away illegitimately. It could cause a great loss to the owners of the camping trailers.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the object of the invention is to provide a guarding lock for a camping trailer that has a semispherical dome located on a lock and a U-shaped lock bar to couple with the lock for fastening to a connection socket of the trailer. The semispherical dome on the lock may be housed in a semispherical trough of the connection socket to form a secured coupling to prevent the trailer from being hauled away.